Anytime you need a friend
by petitefleurdautomne
Summary: Hermione est au cimetière et aurait bien besoin d'un ami pour la soutenir...


_**Ma première songfic, que j'avais dédiée à ma meilleure amie Ko Keshi… **_

_**J'ai emprunté les paroles à Mariah Carey, de deux chansons différentes : "The wind", magnifique chanson, et "anytime you need a friend" qui termine cette fic avec une note un peu plus optimiste…**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

En ce jour d'hiver où tombait une mince pluie fine et glacée, le vent qui soufflait du nord dans le cimetière rajoutait encore à l'impression de froid. Et pourtant, Hermione Granger, debout devant la tombe de son père depuis déjà de longues minutes, ne sentait pas ce froid, juste une infinie tristesse, une tristesse qui la parcourait toute entière, la vidant de toute énergie, de toute envie, de tout désir… Juste un seul désir subsistait, le désir de revenir en arrière, avant que son père ne soit enterré, plus loin, avant que son père ne meurt, plus loin, avant que son père ne soit atteint d'un cancer : elle aurait voulu avoir en sa possession un retourneur de temps, ou la pierre de résurrection pour le faire réapparaitre…

Elle aurait voulu même revenir bien avant, au temps où elle était petite, où elle venait voir son père à son cabinet de dentiste, où elle grimpait sur le fauteuil et où elle demandait à son père de lui expliquer à quoi servait chaque instrument, dans une odeur bien particulière, mélange de désinfectants et de produits divers… Et son père de lui expliquer patiemment, à chaque fois, sans se lasser, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres…

Son père, si doux, si patient avec elle, si intelligent, si cultivé, si droit, si honnête… Il avait été si fier quand elle avait reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, si fier quand elle avait eu ses BUSE presque tous avec optimal, si fier quand elle avait brillamment réussi ses ASPIC, si fier quand elle avait décroché une place au ministère de la magie, si fier quand elle lui avait donné deux beaux petits-enfants, si fier d'elle, sans jamais le lui dire vraiment, mais Hermione savait, elle sentait qu'il l'était. Sa façon de la regarder, de lui sourire… Ils semblaient se comprendre sans se parler.

Son père avait été si courageux : il avait souffert, sans se plaindre, durant les longs mois où le cancer le rongeait de l'intérieur. Et malgré tous les talents d'Hermione, la magie n'avait pas suffi. La magie n'opérait pas sur ce type de maladies moldues… Elle était tout juste parvenue à empêcher la douleur, et encore, dans une certaine mesure… Passé un certain stade, même la magie n'avait plus eu d'effet, et il avait fallu passer aux médicaments moldus... Hélas, même la morphine ne le soulageait pas complétement, et les dernières semaines, son père, qui ne s'était pas plaint jusque-là, avait exprimé son désir que cela se termine vite… Enfin, il était parti au terme d'un long combat, une nuit dans son sommeil, sa femme et sa fille auprès de lui, lui tenant la main, l'accompagnant jusqu'au bout…

_The wind has taken you_

_You're free finally at peace_

_So still you lie leaving your cares behind_

_The pain is gone, gone with the spirit in your eyes_

_Now you're wandering around above us_

_Looking downwards as we cry_

_You've flown into the wind_

_Escaping all the hurt within_

_Took to the sky leaving the world behind_

_So young to die_

_How could you let it all pass you by ?_

_And into the wind goes so many dreams that you held inside_

_Now you're just a memory burning in my mind_

Hermione sentit ses larmes couler malgré elle, laissant deux traces chaudes sur ses joues glacées. Elle aurait tant voulu en cet instant revenir en arrière, dire à son père les mots qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit clairement, qu'ils n'avaient jamais échangé, même s'ils les pensaient…

_So young to die_

_How could you let it all pass you by ?_

_Now you'll never know I loved you_

_Now you'll never know I cared_

_I really loved you_

_And now you'll never know…_

_You'll only fade into the wind…_

Hermione resta longuement devant la tombe, sans trouver la force de s'en aller…

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais, ta mère t'attend dans sa voiture, Ron est déjà parti avec Hugo et Rose…

\- Harry ? Hermione sécha vivement ses larmes du dos de sa main…

\- Hermione, tu peux pleurer devant moi tu sais …

\- Oh, Harry…

Hermione s'effondra dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Harry la soutint et lui caressa doucement les cheveux…

\- Hermione, je ne te dirai pas que ça va passer vite, ta tristesse… Je ne te dirai pas que je connais ta tristesse, car même si j'ai perdu mon père aussi, ce n'est comparable, mais je peux t'affirmer que je comprends ta douleur, et que cette douleur et cette tristesse que tu ressens aujourd'hui disparaitront un jour… Cela prendra peut-être du temps, mais un jour, tu pourras penser au souvenir de ton père sans souffrir et sans verser de larmes… Tu repenseras aux bons moments passés avec lui, et tu te diras que tu ne serais pas toi, Hermione Granger, sans ton père… C'est en partie lui qui t'a forgée telle que tu es, brillante, intelligente, généreuse…

Hermione sourit malgré elle à travers ses larmes.

\- Et sache que si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, d'une oreille pour t'écouter, d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, de mains pour sécher tes larmes, je serai toujours là : les amis sont toujours là en cas de besoin, il suffit de m'envoyer un patronus, un hibou, une lettre magique, je viendrai aussitôt…

_If you're lonely and need a friend_

_And troubles seem like they never end_

_Just remember to keep the faith_

_And love will be there to light the way_

_Anytime you need a friend I will be here_

_You'll never be alone again so don't you fear_

_Even if you're miles away I'm by your side_

_So don't you ever be lonely : love will make it alright_

_When the shadows are closing in_

_And your spirit diminishing_

_Just remember you're not alone_

_And love will be there to guide you home_

_Anytime you need a friend I will be here_

_You'll never be alone again so don't you fear_

_Even if you're miles away I'm by your side_

_So don't you ever be lonely : love will make it alright_

_If you just believe in me_

_I will love you endlessly_

_Take my hand, take me into your heart_

_I'll be there forever baby_

_I won't let go, I'll never let go_

_Anytime you need a friend I will be here_

_You'll never be alone again so don't you fear_

_Even if you're miles away I'm by your side_

_So don't you ever be lonely_

_It's alright_

_It's alright…_

Harry tendit alors la main à Hermione : celle-ci regarda une dernière fois la tombe, se tourna vers Harry, sourit à son ami si précieux et prit sa main, puis ils quittèrent ensemble le cimetière, sans se retourner…


End file.
